


The hands on approach

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Consensual Possession, Gen, M/M, Silly au nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Luard experiments with the limitations of a different body--and runs from law enforcement yet again.A silly au ft. consensual diffriding.





	

“… I think we lost them.”  
He leans against the wall of the first house he finds, and tries to catch his breath. It comes faster than he expected; Kazuma's body has more endurance than he thought.  
_Well, duh,_ comes the slightly sarcastic but mostly tired reply. _I run._  
“You run?”  
_At school—for pleasure sometimes. Keeps my head clear._  
“And yet your reflexes were so slow...”  
_Some of us don't have underground organisations to fight for, you know._  
He omitted to tell him that most of his actual combat experience had come from running from various overzealous law enforcement representatives. He _liked_ this human; sharing a shard of his emotions was enough not to want to feel disappointment coming from him.  
In his head, Kazuma sighs.  
_How did it come to this..._  
“I didn't expect to do this much damage. The punch was meant to throw off his rhythm.”  
But Kazuma had been both a little slower and much stronger than he expected, and, well. Part of him hoped the human could get his nose fixed.  
Part of him didn't care in the slightest. His conduct had been unacceptable.  
_You're getting worked up again_ , Kazuma pointed out.  
“He _groped_ you!”  
_Technically, he groped_ you.  
“That's irrelevant. It's your body he was aiming for.”  
Exasperation, and a hint of something gentler, almost amused.  
“What?”  
_Nothing. How come your reaction time's slowed, anyway. I didn't think that'd be affected._  
“It means that the pathways through which we process information depend on the body itself—actually, I have a theory that some movements can take place with no input from the brain, as if the body had already programmed them—”  
_Luard._  
“What?”  
_Maybe more running away for now, we can do the science later._  
'But there's no bad time for science,' he almost said, but Kazuma had a point.  
“Fine. Let's go back before someone finds us here.”  
He pushed away from the wall, straightened his jacket, and took his most casual air to stroll through the street in the direction of Kazuma's apartment.  
_I can't believe my delinquent reputation is gonna come back,_ Kazuma sighed.  
Luard decided to stay silent.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this of all things is my wholesome Kazuma ship.  
> Also Luard is an absolute treasure I love his lores with all my heart. What a nerd.


End file.
